


It's a Date

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Single Parents, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision never thought much about park benches. They were a place to rest on while his twins played in the park. He had never imagined they could also be the first step on a path of love.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 20: Single Parent(s) AU

“Daddy, daddy, we’re late for the park,” Viv exclaimed, pulling at Vision’s sleeve and pointing towards the large clock on the wall.

Vision smiled, getting out of his chair and crouching to move a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Working as a stay-at-home programmer, he thankfully had quite flexible work hours. However, he took on a demanding new project recently and it required him to stay behind his PC longer than usual.

“I will need some more time to finish up, darling. We will have to move the park to five o’clock for the next couple of weeks,” he explained gently.

“Oh, ok,” Viv replied, nodding slightly.

“But our friends won’t be there,” her brother complained, frowning.

“I know, Vin,” Vision sighed, turning to his son, “and I am sorry, but you will see them as soon as we are able to go back to our normal routine. Besides, you will be able to meet new friends.”

“And you have me,” Viv chirped, taking her brother’s hand.

Vin smiled at his sister and nodded before turning to Vision.

“Let us know when we can go, daddy,” he said, unaware of how the image of the two of them holding hands and smiling at him made Vision’s heart squeeze.

They were such good children, the reason he had found the strength to carry on after his wife’s tragic accident four years ago. Despite the difficulties and the exhaustion that came with being a single father of twins, the two of them were more than worth it.

In times like this he often wondered if he was enough for them, if they held it against him when he couldn’t give them his full attention and had to cancel or alter their plans because he needed to bring food to the table…

He was startled out of his thoughts by two pairs of arms wrapping around him and two soft _I love you_ ’s, before they both left the room to play and allow him to work in silence.

It was hard for Vision to focus once he was settled in his chair again, but he forced his attention back to the code in front of him.

The sooner he was finished with this section, the sooner he could be with the two people who meant the world to him.

* * *

Vision sat on the bench and chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Despite the altered time and the new faces, he was still the only father in a sea of mothers.

“Is this seat taken?” a slightly accented voice asked and Vision raised his head to find a young woman smiling at him.

“Oh, no, not at all,” he replied quickly, scooting more towards his side of the bench.

She sat down next to him and Vision was surprised to feel his heartbeat quicken.

He frowned slightly.

The playgrounds were often crowded and he had shared a bench with countless mothers in the past, so why did his body think this was any different?

“I… I can move somewhere else if it bothers you,” Vision heard her say as she took in his frown.

“No, please, I apologize. I was just thinking about work,” he lied, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks. He couldn’t tell her what had truly caused his frown.

“Alright then,” she chuckled, leaning her back against the bench.

Vision had to admit she was very beautiful, but he forced the thought to the back of his mind.

He hadn’t even considered dating anyone in four years, he wasn’t going to start thinking about it now just because his body suddenly remembered it had hormones.

Not to mention that if she was here with a child, the father was also probably in the picture.

He returned her smile to assure her he wasn’t bothered by her presence before directing his gaze towards the playground.

Viv and Vin were both climbing the monkey bars, and, by the looks of it, had already managed to make a friend.

Vision felt happiness mixed with a tinge of sadness fill him as he watched them.

If only making friends was as easy for adults…

He didn’t have many, what with spending most of his time working or taking care of the twins. Those he did have had no children of their own, which made it difficult for them to accept that he couldn’t always make it to their agreed activities on time or, sometimes, at all.

It didn’t matter though.

His children would always come first.

* * *

The next day Vision came to the park, the young woman was there again.

This time, it was him asking if he could sit down next to her.

She nodded and put her bag in her lap, freeing up the space for him.

Vision’s treacherous body once again reacted with a quickened pulse and a blush.

He was so mortified he couldn’t find the courage to speak a word to her the whole time they were there.

“Since you are slowly becoming my permanent bench mate, would you like telling me your name,” she asked on the third day, plopping down next to him and flashing him a dizzying smile.

“You can c-call me Vision,” he stammered, wincing at the way his voice broke. She didn’t seem to mind though, just held out her hand.

“I’m Wanda,” she replied, and Vision found it hard to control his reaction to how small and soft her hand felt in his.

“Wanda,” he repeated silently. “It is a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” she giggled, and Vision certainly imagined a faint blush coloring her cheeks before she turned towards the playground.

“They are yours, right?” she asked, nodding towards the only blonde children currently in the park.

“Yes, Vivian and Vin,” he confirmed, smiling automatically the moment he said their names.

“They seem like good kids, Nate keeps talking about them,” she chuckled, looking at the dark-haired boy that was playing with them.

Oh.

So that’s what their new friend was called.

And he was Wanda’s son.

“They were worried the other day because they didn’t know anyone. I am glad they found your Nate,” Vision replied.

Wanda grinned at him before turning towards the kids again.

“I am glad he found them too.”

* * *

Their small routine of sitting together and chatting as their children played extended into the next week.

Vision slowly became more comfortable around Wanda, so their shy greetings and a few exchanged sentences slowly evolved into jokes, talks about their interests and more confident smiles.

It was when Vision was leaving the house with Viv and Vin on the thirteenth day that he realized he was looking forward to more than just seeing his children have fun.

He was also looking forward to seeing Wanda.

He watched as his children ran towards Nate the moment they reached the park and scouted the benches for Wanda.

“You’re late,” she teased, removing the bag she had set down to save him a spot.

“Perhaps I wanted you to miss me,” he teased back, raising an eyebrow.

He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

He had no idea if she was married or in a relationship, or if this would make things weird between them, but his worries were assuaged by the blush coloring her cheeks and the fact that she didn’t avert her gaze.

“Perhaps you succeeded,” she countered, surprising him.

Vision was stunned into silence as he sat down, and just as he was thinking of something to say to break the silence, she spoke first.

“You know, Nate has been begging me to try and get a playdate with Vin and Viv, so what do you say, Vision? Just the three of them and us?” Wanda asked, looking at him shyly.

He had a feeling she was asking about more than just finding the time for their children to play and realized that the answer to both of those things was a resounding yes.

His eyes connected with hers briefly, and he was about to reply when they heard children running towards them.

“Wanda, can I have a band-aid?” Nate asked, showing an old scab on his knee that had reopened and was bleeding slightly.

Vision frowned.

“Oh, of course sweetie, just be careful,” Wanda replied, getting the disinfectant and the band-aid out of her bag.

“Here’s a flower for your girlfriend,” Viv said, handing him a daisy she had picked up in the park and turning around before Vision could say anything. He didn’t have to touch his cheeks to know his face was on fire.

Once the three children were back on the playground, Vision turned to face Wanda again.

Despite his embarrassment, there was something on his mind.

“Wanda, why does Nate call you ‘Wanda’?” he asked, becoming aware of how absurd his wording was only after he spoke.

“Well, that _is_ my name,” she chuckled, looking at him in confusion.

“I mean, how come he doesn’t call you ‘mom’ or something?” Vision tried to explain.

Wanda was silent for a brief second before erupting in a fit of silent giggles.

“Oh, god, Vision,” she managed in between laughs, “I’m sorry, I suppose it just never came up… I’m his sister.”

Vision felt the blood freeze in his veins.

Was she a minor?

Did he just admit to himself that he was attracted to someone who was underage?

She didn’t look like a teenager, but Nate seemed to be around five, just like his twins, and Vision didn’t know many couples who had children with such a large age gap between them.

“Vizh, what’s wrong?” she asked silently, using her own nickname for him for the first time. A nickname that threatened to tear him apart. “Does this change things for you in some way?”

“Wanda, how… how old are you?” he finally dared to ask.

If he had misinterpreted the situation and she didn’t feel the same way for him, then the question was bound to make the situation uncomfortable. However, he felt like his reaction to the revelation had already made it so. If he had any hope of attempting to deal with his feelings, he needed to know.

“Oh, is that what you’re worried about?” Wanda asked, letting out what sounded like a sigh of relief. “I’m twenty-two. Nate’s parents adopted me and my brother when we were teenagers.”

“Oh…” was all he could manage, gulping loudly.

He supposed the cat was out of the bag now, whether he liked it or not.

Vision watched as a sly smile spread over her face.

“Is your preoccupation with my age any indication about your answer to my previous question?” Wanda asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

The corners of his mouth lifted of their own accord as he held her gaze.

He was completely entranced by the intensity in her eyes, but he somehow managed to instruct his hand to give her Viv’s daisy.

Wanda brought the flower to her nose and closed her eyes.

By the time she opened them Vision had finally found the strength to give her a true smile and word his reply.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
